The Hanging Tree
by Just Me and My Books
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this one, but I made it because I love Finnick :) Also, check out "The Hanging Tree" by Adriana Figueroa on Youtube! It's really neat.


Annie Odair and her son, whom she called Finn, were the only ones that knew about this place except for Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, and Johanna Mason. She visited most often, but the others did when they were in the district.

Finn lightly touched the monument for his father, and looked up at his mother sadly. He had never known his father, but his mother made sure to tell Finn how his father was a brave man, and sacrificed himself so that he would be able to grow up in a safe world.

Finnick Odair hadn't known that he was a father. He never got the chance to find out. He only knew that if he died, he would be leaving behind a wife and friends. He never knew that he would have a son; someone to remind Annie of him after he had gone. I suppose it is a good thing that Annie had someone, especially her son, to help her through the death of her husband.

Annie held her son in her arms and cried. It had been three years since he left and never returned. She thought of their wedding, how they danced and smiled despite the ongoing war around them. They had vowed to love each other until death do them part.

 _Until death do them part._

Death had come too soon to someone so young. They had their whole lives ahead of them, but Finnick was taken from her because he wanted to make a better world.

 _Too soon._

Finn touched his mother's hair and said, "I love you mommy, and Daddy does too."

Annie sobbed harder and squeezed Finn tighter. "I love you too." She felt her son remove his head from her shoulder and look around. He had heard something.

"Mommy! It's Katniss and Peeta!"

Annie looked up and saw Katniss and Peeta walking towards them. She stood up to hug them, and Peeta tried to sooth her while Katniss stood behind and hugged Finn.

"We wanted to be with you and Finn today because..." He stopped, but Annie knew what he was going to say.

 _Because today was the third year since he died._

Annie nodded and stepped back and turned towards the tree that marked her husband's death. She had planted it when he died. It was his favourite kind; one that he'd had by his house as a child.

"Thank you. It's hard to come here, but I have to. It would be disrespectful if I forgot about him. I want to honour him, and make sure Finn knows what happened to his father."

Peeta smiled softly and went up to the tree. He had brought some Primrose from his garden and laid the flowers at the base of the tree.

Annie understood-Katniss's sister had died in the war too, and Peeta had planted Primrose in memory of her.

Katniss hadn't said a word to them, but she didn't have to; this was a place where you could be with your thoughts. She didn't speak, but she said a thousand words.

She was grieving too.

Before Annie could speak, she heard Katniss start to hum something under her breath.

 _"Are you,_

 _are you,_

 _coming to the tree?_

 _They strung up a man,_

 _they say who murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _no stranger would it be,_

 _if we met_

 _at midnight_

 _in the hanging tree."_

Peeta walked behind Katniss and put his arms around her shoulders. This was the song that her father used to sing to her and Prim when he was alive. It was a sad song, but it reminded Katniss of her father, so she sang it. She was singing to Prim.

 _"Are you,_

 _are you,_

 _coming to the tree_

 _where a dead man called out_

 _for his love to flee?_

 _Strange things did happen here,_

 _no stranger would it be,_

 _if we met_

 _at midnight_

 _in the hanging tree."_

She continued to sing, and Annie's eyes filled with tears at the somber song. She took Finn's hand and stood at the tree that was planted in memory of her husband.

 _"Someday,"_ she thought, _"I'll see you again, my love._

 _In the hanging tree."_

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think! This is my first one-shot, and my first Hunger Games story. Comments are always welcome!**

 **-B**


End file.
